camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Finnick
Ashley Finnick is a 13-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her mother is Aphrodite. Her friends call her Ash. Biography Ashley "Ash" Lucy Finnick was born on March 31, 1999. Her father is Christopher Finnick, a famous singer and actor. He met Aphrodite one day when he was at a recording booth. She appeared as a famous singer wanting to do a duet. They soon fell in love and got married. They had a beyond beautiful baby girl named Ashley. Aphrodite left and Christopher was devestated. Aphrodite left and she gave Ashley a note saying: You will meet a girl at camp named Sophia, love her like your own sister and be best-friends. Ashley searched for a girl named Sophia until she was 10. She onlymade friends with boys and was extremely like a tomboy. She always played down her beautiful looks by wearing yoga pants, jeans, loose fitting tank tops, and t-shirts. She was a lot like a boy until she came to Camp Half-Blood. Lilly Bushes had taken her there and taught her how to be pretty on not just the outside but the in too. Ashley embraced her pretty inside and out and stopped acting like a tomboy. When she got to Camp Half-Blood she met a girl named Sophia Cantin and became best-friends with her. Asley's signature weapon is a sword. Ashley is also very good at singing becuase her father taught her how to sing when she was only a month old! Early Life All of Ashley's early life she searched for a girl named Sophia but was unsuccesful. She was heartbroken and decided to become a tomboy because she didn't like all of the attention she was getting. She didn't want to be beautiful because she was too shy to be self-confident and beautiful. When she was 10, Lilly Bushes broke into her house and took her to Camp Half-Blood. She traveled with Lilly and they became good friends becuase Lilly taught Ashley how to become more confident and proud to be an Aphrodite girl. Lilly also showed Ashley how to shine with beauty inside and out. When she arrived at camp, she was claimed by Aphrodite 2 minutes later. Later that night at dinner she met a girl named Sophia. Ashley was over-joyed and they became best-friends. Appearence Ashley has long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. She used to have braces from ages 8-10 but right before she got taken to camp she got them off. Ashley is very beautiful. She still tries to play down her looks. Allianes *Sophia Cantin (BFF) *Piper McLean *Lilly Bushes *Kyan Jake Robbinson *Aimee Stossel Enemies None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Ashley's signature weapon is a sword. *Ashley can change her whole appearence. *Ashley is a good singer since her father taught her how to sing at an early age. *Ashley is extremely pretty and can attreact the opposite gender. Gallery Willow-fiesta 099.JPG|Ashley while she still had braces Willow shields amandla stenberg hunger games IV 400x300.jpeg|Ashley and Sophia doing an interview for The Demigod Diaries Zap-celebs-at-comiccon-2012-20120712-085.jpeg|Ashley and Sophia hugging each other. Willow-Shields-willow-shields-30270941-427-642.png|Ashley standing up for cyberbullying Facebook cover.jpg Willow-shields-smh-3.jpg Iabboard036.jpg YIR Up-Next Willow-Shields.jpg Willow-Shields-600-400.jpg Willow+Shields+Twilight+Saga+Breaking+Dawn+IL0LE6QgbpRl.jpg Imgres-13.jpeg Amandla-willow-seaworld-visit.jpeg|Ashley and Sophia with a dolphin Imgres-12.jpeg Imgres-439.jpeg Willow-shields-and-hugging-gallery.jpeg 936full-willow-shields.jpeg Ashley1.jpg Ashley2.jpg Ashley4.jpg AshleyA.jpg AshleyB.jpg AshleyC.jpg AshleyD.jpg AshleyE.jpg AshleyF.jpg AshleyG.jpg AshleyH.jpg AshleyI.jpg Ashleyj.jpg Ashleyk.jpg AshleyL.jpg AshleyM.jpg AshleyN.jpg AshleyO.jpg AshleyP.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite